Comment deux frères se sont trouvés
by Stancella
Summary: Tout a commencé lorsque Norvège a découvert une île. Une île qu'il décida d'explorer. Il s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à y trouver un petit frère.


**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot. J'ai vu pas mal de one-shots sur comment France a trouvé Canada ou Seychelles ou sur comment Prusse a trouvé Allemagne mais je n'en ai vu aucune sur comment Norvège a trouvé Islande. Il est temps de réparer ça. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Dieu (enfin... à Hidekaz Himaruya mais bon, c'est pareil).**

Lukas observait les environs de l'île qu'il venait de trouver, avec ses hommes, avec intérêt. Cette île semblait déserte. Si c'était le cas, il serait intéressant de la coloniser. Néanmoins, il préférait s'assurer qu'elle le soit vraiment. Après une heure d'exploration, il n'avait vu personne. Alors qu'il commençait à se dire que l'île était réellement déserte, il entendit un rire d'enfant. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où il provenait et vit un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans en train de courir après un oisillon, devant une grotte.

« _Une nation_ _._ » comprit Lukas.

Tout à coup, l'enfant s'immobilisa et se tourna vers les vikings. À leur vue, il poussa un cri de terreur et se précipita dans la grotte, suivi de près par l'oisillon. Lukas ordonna à ses hommes de l'attendre et entra à son tour dans la grotte. Il aperçu le petit garçon blotti tout fond, tremblant comme une feuille. Lukas s'avança vers lui, renforçant ses tremblements. Finalement, l'enfant parla. Lukas ne connaissait pas sa langue mais comprit néanmoins le sens de sa phrase, ayant été exactement dans la même position lorsque Scandinavie l'avait trouvé.  
 _ **Ne me faites pas de mal !**_

Lukas atteignit l'enfant qui semblait au bord des larmes et s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, petit. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Le petit cessa de trembler mais ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant. Lukas lui envoya donc une vague d'apaisement* et le petit se calma instantanément.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris sa question. Lukas répéta donc. Cette fois, l'enfant sembla comprendre et dit :

-I... Islande.

Islande sembla réfléchir un instant et pointa Lukas du doigt d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier sourit. L'enfant aurait hurlé sa question qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus claire.

-On me nomme Norvège mais tu peux m'appeler Lukas.

-Lu... Lukas...

-Voilà, c'est ça.

Lukas se sentit fondre devant le sourire que lui fit la petite nation. Il l'adorait déjà, ce gamin. Et il avait vraiment envie de s'occuper de lui. Il l'observa un instant. Sans vraiment avoir la peau sur les os, cet enfant était un peu maigre. Apparemment, il ne mangeait pas tous les jours à sa faim. Cela le fit renforcer sa décision de s'occuper de lui. Néanmoins, il devait lui expliquer son intention car il voulait avoir son avis. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Il lui lança donc un sort de compréhension des langues. Puis, il dit :

-Dis-moi, Islande, que dirais-tu de venir vivre chez moi ? Tu auras un toit sur la tête et tu mangeras tous les jours à ta faim. Et puis, nous ne serons pas seul. Il y aura aussi mes amis.

Le petit lança un coup d'œil inquiet vers l'oisillon.

-Tu peux l'emmener, si ça peut te rassurer.

Alors, après une petite hésitation, Islande répondit :

-Veux bien. Alors, toi grand frère ?

Lukas écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui plaisait.

-Oui, si ça te fait plaisir, je serais ton grand frère.

Avec un cri de joie, la petite nation se jeta au coup du viking. Ce dernier le serra contre lui. Puis, après s'être séparés, il dit :

-Il te faudrait un nom humain. Que penses-tu d'Emil Steilsson ?

Le sourire de l'enfant voulait tout dire.

 ***Référence à la série de roman "Les chevalier d'Émeraude"**

 **Voilà, voilà. Je sais, c'était niaiseux mais bon... Le prochain chapitre des "passions des nations" ne devrait pas tarder. Mais j'hésite entre Russie et Chine. Ah, oui ! Je n'ai toujours pas de review à mon one-shot "Menace". Si vous pouviez jeter un œil et commenter...**


End file.
